


Trickster or Treat

by Peggystormborn



Series: Every Time...A Karamel Anthology [12]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Canon compliant through end of season 3, F/M, Halloween, Karamel spent 10 years in the future then came back with their kids, Minor Eliza Danvers, Minor Jeremiah Danvers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-03 02:45:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16317650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peggystormborn/pseuds/Peggystormborn
Summary: It's Halloween in Midvale, and the Danverses are going Trick-or-treating for the first time! Unfortunately, things don't go as planned when an old acquaintance shows up!





	Trickster or Treat

**Author's Note:**

> Ok I'm being a little loosey-goosey with the timeline. If the actual show can do it so can I.

Trickster or Treat

Mon-El arrives home with the kids, a bit later than usual, since he'd driven in to the city today. It's annoying, but a necessity to keep up the appearance that they are a normal human couple. Can't have the neighbors wondering why their minivan (well, technically J'onn's, and technically not an actual automobile but rather an intergalactic starship capable of travelling many light years from Earth) never leaves the garage. Plus, it gives him a chance to have some alone time with his beloved little people.

“Daddy, what are you gonna be for Hollyween?” Zora wonders, batting her little eyelashes.

“It's _Hallo_ ween, silly. The holly comes at Christmas,” her brother Xander corrects.

“Uh, I'm not sure, sweetie. I guess whatever Mommy decides. She's the only one of us who's really celebrated it before. The other times I was here during this season of the year, I didn't get a chance to dress up. I'm still not exactly sure what the whole deal is. I guess we were around last year but we were so busy the holiday just kind of passed us by.”

“I don't get Halloween, either, Dad.”

“What don't you get, honey?”

“Well, my teacher said we shouldn't take candy from strangers. But it's okay on Halloween, if you're wearing a costume? But why? What's the point?”

“I guess it's just a fun tradition.”

“Teacher also said in Mexico they celebrate the Day of the Dead instead and it's meant to be about honoring people who have died.”

“I've heard that, yes.”

“But here we dress up in silly outfits?”

“You know, it's no stranger than some of the holidays we had on Daxam.”

“What were those like, Daddy?”

Mon-El goes wide eyed, realizing there's virtually nothing he can tell his daughter about Daxamite traditions that's appropriate to discuss with a six-year-old. _Damn it. Stupid smutty heritage_. Luckily, he sees the perfect distraction as he pulls into the driveway.

“What the…Guys! Look at the house!”

A cacophony of surprised squeals fills the vehicle and his mouth drops open in awe. Kara had told him she might throw a few decorations on the house, but he was unprepared for the theater of spookiness awaiting them. Jack-o-lanterns, scarecrows, spiderwebs, broomsticks, and orange lights twinkling everywhere. She's gone totally overboard, and holy Rao he loves her for it.

They park and head up to their porch, the kids wondering where Mommy is. Seems unlikely she would want to miss them coming home to this surprise.

“BOO!” One of the scarecrows jumps at them, from the porch swing.

As they start to scream and back away, another figure jumps out from behind an array of corn stalks, dressed like Freddy Krueger.

“BLAAAAARRRGHHH! it yells.

“AAAHHHHHH!” the children and their father scream again, as Kara and Winn burst into laughter, taking off their masks. Mon-El and Allie exhale and join the fit of giggles, but Zora and Xander are not amused. John, being a toddler, just stands there clutching his stuffed rabbit, watching the momentary family drama play out. Their recently-acquired orange cat, fittingly named Pumpkin, saunters out from behind a small stack of hay bales and Allie scoops him up as he nestles into her small arms with a soft purr.

“NOT funny, Mommy. And Uncle Winn,” Xander scolds.

“Yeah! Come on, Xan, let's go Skype Connor. I want to hear what he and Aunt Alex are gonna dress as,” his sister concurs.

The twins march away indignantly into the house, as their mother and her best friend shrug and watch them go.

“That was pretty funny, Mommy. I think I'm starting to understand Halloween better. Sometimes it's fun to be scared.” Allie says.

“Oh, yeah? Are you gonna go as something spooky for your first proper Halloween?” Winn asks.

“I’m not sure. Does it have to be scary?”

“No. It can be just about whatever you want.”

“Well, what are you going as, Uncle Winn?”

“I haven't had much time to think about it, but I have an old stormtrooper costume in my closet from years ago, maybe I'll pull it out of mothballs.”

Allie gasps. “Do you think maybe I could be…Darth Vader? He's my favorite. I liked how even after he made some bad mistakes he did the right thing in the end. Mommy says it's a good lesson about hope and never giving up on people.”

Winn presses his lips together, barely able to hide his glee at his little niece's idea. “Uh, sure, I guess, if it's okay with your Mom and Dad.”

Kara and Mon-El look at each other and nod with a shrug. “You heard the little lady. You guys want to run over to the costume store tonight?” Kara proposes.

The kids are so anxious to get their costumes that everyone rushes through dinner and heads over to Midvale's one Halloween store. It's slightly picked over, but Allie manages to find an entire Star Wars section and begins to assign characters to everyone. Her baby brother obviously must be Yoda, she decides. The twins? Luke and Chewbacca. And Mom and Dad will be Leia and Han Solo, since they fell in love. Everyone appears to leave happy with the selections, though Kara worries Allie may have steamrolled over her younger siblings a bit with this whole idea. Maybe they should have a little talk later about bossiness.

The night of Halloween, the kids are out the door before sunset, the whole family decked out as though they're headed to the cantina on Tatooine.

Mon-El notices the twins are lagging behind a little.  
“Hey guys, you doing okay?” he asks.

“Yeah, we just wanted to be something different for trick or treating, that's all.” Zora says.

“I wanted to be WALL-E.” Xander explains.

“You did?” his father asks. “Did you want to be a Pixar character, too, Zor?”

“Yeah…Mike Wazowski.”

“Oh, gosh, I'm sorry, guys. You didn't say anything and you seemed okay with the whole galaxy far, far away thing.”

“It's fine, we like Star Wars, too, and Allie was so excited we didn't want to ruin it,” Zora shrugs.

“Yeah, look how happy she is,” Xander smiles at his big sis skipping along, pretending to use the force on things.

“That's very sweet of you both, but from now on the rule is everyone gets to be whatever they want for Halloween. And I tell you what, you guys get first pick next time we have movie night, okay? For being such good sports.”

The kids light up with smiles and hug their father around the neck. Zora accidentally pokes him in the stomach with her plastic light saber, but he doesn't mind. Not for the first time, he sends a thank you to Rao for blessing him with these amazing little people.

Their house is set back a ways from the main road, an added benefit for keeping the neighbors from knowing how much time they spend flying in and out of the back yard. But it makes for a bit of a walk for the purposes of trick-or-treating. Halfway to the Bensen’s place down the street, they see a stream of light fluttering around them, before it starts to coalesce.

“Oh, no…” Mon-El starts.

“It can't be…” Kara finishes, hugging tighter to Allie's hand and clutching little Yoda John in her arms.

“Hello, Darling! Miss me?” Mxyzptlk says, jovially. The children simply stop and look at him, not particularly surprised or concerned that a strange man has just materialized in their midst. After all, they've met plenty of aliens and powered people, and have seen technology that 21st century children can hardly imagine.

“Oh, dear,” he exclaims, looking at the children. "You seem to have procreated with Dullface McBoring here. How tragic.”

“With who?” Allie asks. Mxyzptlk turns towards her, leaning over with hands on his knees, and takes a deep breath in--as though readying himself to launch into a long-winded oration to the child outlining her father's many character flaws--when Kara intervenes. She hands John off to Mon-El and steps directly between her daughter and the imp.

“Oh, no, you don't. Say what you want to me, but my children are off-limits, understood? I went to a whole lot of trouble to get rid of you last time _without_ hurting you, but mark my words: there is _nothing_ I wouldn't do to protect my family, okay? NOTHING. Are we clear?”

“Crystal, baby!” he raises his hands in mock innocence.

“And DO NOT call me BABY!” she can't help yelling.

His face falls. “Fine. Supergirl. Geez.” He rolls his eyes as though massively inconvenienced by all this.

“What do you want, Mxyzptlk?” Mon-El asks, coldly.

“Just to spend a fun holiday evening with my favorite Kryptonian. And, I suppose, this...litter here. You can come too, if you like.”

“How magnanimous of you to let me trick or treat with my own children,” Mon-El deadpans. “Just so we're clear up front here, you can't marry my wife. And if I were you, I'd take her at her word about her priorities when it comes to the safety of our kids. If you even _think_ about doing anything to hurt them…”

“Good gods, man! I'm not here to harm your little...offspring. What kind of monster do you take me for?”

“Oh, I don't know, maybe the kind that tries to force a woman into matrimony by threatening an entire planet full of people?”

“Honey?” Kara sighs, looking at her husband with just a tiny bit of annoyance.

“Right, I know. You got this. Please proceed.”

Kara nods at the Daxamite and yanks Mxy away from her family down the road a bit. “Why in Rao's name do you want to spend an Earth holiday with _me_? I thought you hated me, for one thing. Second, don't you have your own holidays in the 5th dimension or whatever?”

“Fine, if you must know…my wife kicked me out.”

“Your wife?”

“Yes, I did actually find someone who _wanted_ to marry me, hard as you may find that to believe.” Kara's raised left eyebrow in fact confirms exactly that disbelief.

“I…took your advice,” he continues, with obvious reluctance. “I didn't force it. And it turns out having someone love you for who you are is, in fact, much pleasanter than trying to manipulate them into being yours. So, fine. You were right. Happy?”

“Why did she kick you out?” Kara wonders, genuinely curious.

“Well, I may have slightly, um, cheated on her.”

“Of course you did.” Kara’s irritation returns full force.

“It was a Candelorian! Have you _seen_ Candelorian women? They're like sirens! It wasn't my fault.”

“Never is.”

“Look, I don't have many...or any…friends. Can I just...I dunno, hang out here until she forgives me? Orrrrr…I can go make trouble somewhere _else_ on Earth…” his mischievous tone is back, and Kara starts to panic thinking about all the problems he might cause if left unsupervised.

“Fine,” she grumbles. “But you're on a very short leash, understood?”

“Sounds dirty,” Mxy purrs.

“And none of THAT please. Children present.”

“You're no fun.”

Kara sighs and walks back toward her family.

“Okay, kids! This…person…is going to be joining us. And remember how I always say you should be polite and respectful to grown ups? Well he's the one exception to that rule. Be as obnoxious as you want.”

They stand there for a moment staring, until baby John blows a loud raspberry in the 5th dimensional denizen’s general direction, and a chorus of giggles ensues.

“Cheeky,” Mxy says, unfazed by the children's antics.

They resume their trek down the road, Mon-El giving his wife a concerned side-eye as they walk.

“You sure you're okay with this?” he worries. “The kids and all?”

“Best just to humor him until his…”

“Wife. I heard. Wouldn't mind meeting the woman who said 'I do’ to _that_ guy.”

“...Well, you might get your chance. I suspect whoever she is, she keeps him in line.”

“What makes you say that?”

“I haven't seen him in years. I honestly expected after last time he'd be back to torment us at some point. It's kind of shocking it's taken so long, so she could be the reason why.”

“Honestly, I'm not proud of this, but after last time I'd kind of hoped he'd either found someone else to pester or...I dunno, dropped dead or something.”

“Let's just play nice until we sort out how to get rid of him again.”

“Okay. I'll follow your lead.”

They head up to the first house.

“TRICK OR TREAT!” the kids say in unison.

Mr. And Mrs. Bensen load them up one by one with fun size peanut butter cups and bags of M&Ms, fussing over how cute they all look in their little getups.

“Oh, gosh! I'd almost believe you all were _real_ aliens!” elderly Mrs. Bensen gushes, as Kara and Mon-El chuckle awkwardly. Thankfully, the children have been well-taught not to give away the fact that they aren't human. They just smile politely and thank their neighbors.

Mxy stands in the background, examining his manicure with a bored expression on his face. The Bensens eye him warily, trying to figure out if his garish purple velvet suit is some kind of costume.

“Oh, this is my...uh…cousin,” Kara says. “He doesn't visit often.” _Thank Rao,_ she mutters inaudibly.

The Bensens nod amiably as the family turns and walks on toward the next house.

“Is this it then?” Mxy asks. “You just go from house to house and people give out sugary things? What's the point? I can snap my fingers and fill those bags with the finest chocolates and confections in the universe. Then we can stop walking around in the cold and go do something with _actual_ entertainment value.” He turns to the children. “Do you all fancy deep sea diving? Or, I've heard Las Vegas is quite diverting.”

“We are trick or treating. Like _normal_ people. In our _normal_ town,” Kara says through gritted teeth. “NO funny business.”

“Gods, I honestly can't recall why I thought marrying you might be a good idea. Are you in fact allergic to having a good time?”

“You know what, Mxy? I am, in fact, having a good time. Kids, are you having a good time?”

The children nod in delight. Kara, whose eyes are well-trained from years of intercepting Allie and the twins en route to one bout of shenanigans or another, notices a familiar mischievous twinkle in her eldest daughter's eye. _Best keep an eye on her, too. She's up to something,_ Kara thinks.

They soldier on, to house after house, slowly filling their treat bags, listening to Mxy complain as he rolls his eyes. He weaves in a fair number of insults directed at Mon-El along the way as well:

“...So, children, does your father read you stories in the evening or does he just stand there being his boring self until you fall asleep?”

“...I will say, Daxamite, you're quite remarkable. Even with super strength, the fact that you can hold that gigantic head of yours upright is amazing, really. Though I suppose it helps that it's full of hot air, yeah?”

“...You know, Kara, I may be off the market now, but if you're ever looking for a change from that one over there, I happen to know a trained monkey who, judging by your taste in men, might be exactly your type.”

Mon-El simply ignores him. He's not about to take the bait from this wackadoo. He laughs internally thinking about how jealous he was the first time around with this guy. But now? She's his, he's hers. They're mated for life, and not even one of the most powerful beings in the multiverse can do a damn thing about it. Besides, he needs to set an example for his children about being the bigger person.

He glances at his wife, who appears to be having a somewhat different reaction. Her face is bright red, her fists are balled in anger, and she looks like she's about ready to clobber this clown.

He wraps an arm around her, hoping to soothe her a little. They look at each other, and he gives her a big goofy grin until her angry visage melts into something that's half-chuckle, half-sigh. She leans her head against him as they walk, hand in hand with their children, Mxy trailing behind in frustration at being so completely ignored.

After about an hour, they've mostly made the rounds about their small town, ending along Beach Road, close to Grandma and Grandpa's house. The children, of course, beg Mom and Dad to let them show their grandparents the hard-earned spoils, the profit of a successful, if awkward, Halloween evening. Kara has some reservations about bringing their uninvited guest to see her parents, but ultimately realizes Mxy pretty much knows about everyone in her life already, having creepily watched her from afar for God knows how long. Probably years. She cringes internally at the thought.

As they take a shortcut along the beach toward Kara's childhood home, the Kryptonian glances behind and notices a firefly behind them. _That's odd_ , she thinks. _It's October. The fireflies should be long gone._

Stopping in her tracks to investigate the tiny green glowing dot floating behind them, she's taken aback somewhat when the dot expands to an orb the size of a large beach ball.

“Wh…what is this?” she asks Mxy, who stands there with his hands in his pockets, kicking the sand periodically like a toddler.

“Just my wife,” he replies. “Hello, Biff.”

“Your wife's name is Biff?” Allie asks.

“YES,” he replies with moderate annoyance. “It's quite a common name for women where we're from, thank you.”

“We're not judging, dude,” Xander snarks.

“Mxy. Are you bothering these people?” a voice emanating from the green ball queries.

“Of course not. They invited me,” Mxy replies, staring at the ground.

“Did they? Because you're such good friends, hmm? Completely unprompted, I'm sure.”

“He’s been mean to my Daddy all night. Can you please take him away, Mrs. Green Glowy Thing?” Allie asks, still minimally perturbed by this whole situation.

“I'd be happy to, little one.”

“You would?” Mxy interjects. “So all's forgiven, then? Wonderful! Let's shove off, love. Leave these lesser beings. And I do mean lesser in _his_ case.” He points a thumb over his shoulder at a certain former Prince of Daxam, who returns the gesture with a dramatic eye roll of his own. 

“Not so fast...I didn't say I forgive you. We have some things to discuss. Could someone please give me some assistance here? It's difficult to express myself in this form.”

“The form of a giant LED, you mean?” Mon-El pipes in.

“Exactly.”

“Well…what do you need us to do?” Kara asks the being.

“Choose my form,” she replies.

“How?”

“I just need someone to select an avatar for me on this planet.”

“MIKE WAZOWSKI!” Zora yells. And before they know it, the large green orb morphs into a small green cyclops.

“Ah, that's better,” the monster exhales. “Now, Mxy dear, I've had some time to think about things. And I _might_ be willing to take you back. IF you agree to my terms.”

The whole family stands there, staring at a magical man in a purple suit going toe to toe against a live action Pixar creation with the voice of Billy Crystal. Kara and Mon-El look at each other and shake their heads at the utter ridiculousness of the circumstances. Thankfully, since it's Halloween any passersby will hopefully just see people in costumes. Hopefully.

“Terms? What terms?” Mxy asks warily.

“You will give up your powers. No popping in between dimensions to see your floozies, no snapping your fingers and conjuring things to impress women,” his wife replies.

“For the record, I wasn't ever impressed by that,” Kara whispers to her husband. Mxy shoots her a pointed look and she clams up.

“And if you try to use them, I'll know. I'm a higher being after all.”

“Higher being? What does that mean?” Kara inquires.

“I'm a sixth dimensional entity, he's merely fifth dimensional,” she answers.

“Right, of course.” Kara’s trying to take this seriously but feels a bubble of laughter rising in her chest, and has to stuff it back down. Looking at her husband she suspects he's facing the same challenge.

“Well, I don't agree to any of that. I love you, darling, I really do, but my powers make me who I am. I'm nothing without them!”

“You're something to me!”

“Well, that's a lovely sentiment, but I'm sorry. I won't. And you can't make me.”

“Please, my Heart. As soon as you portal back home, I can bind your powers and we can just go live our lives! What's so wrong with that?”

“Nothing, baby! But I won't be leashed like a dog. That's a dealbreaker. So we'll have to find another way to deal with this.”

Biff as Mike Wazowski lets out a heavy sigh. “I guess we're at an impasse then. I knew you were a bit of a cad when we wed, you know. I always loved your mischievous side. But I never thought you'd be unfaithful! I don't know what to do…”

“I know a scary story!” Allie yells, out of the blue.

“What?” all the present adults say in unison.

“It's Halloween! We're supposed to tell stories, right? Well, I know one...” she elaborates.

“Uh, well, little...child...person…I'm sure it's quite frightening, but I'm not sure how that would help in this particular situ…” Mxy eye-rolls.

“Once upon a time…” the child begins, interrupting, “a ship sailed here from far away. Our town was small then, but welcomed new visitors to its shores. There was family, much like ours, who were coming to settle here with their four children. They nearly made it, but on Halloween night as they were almost to Port, a terrible storm hit just off the coast, and the ship sank.”

“That's… interesting, but we're rather in the middle of…” Mxy attempts to quiet the young storyteller.

“Oh my goodness! Then what happened?” Biff exclaims, ignoring her husband, to his visible annoyance.

“Their mother had been teaching each of the children how to spell their names. But none had learned more than the first two letters.”

“What were their names?”

“Aukl, Betp, Cizx, and Doym.”

“Those are odd names,” Mxy says, warily.

“They don't sound odd to me,” his wife snarks. “Please continue, sweetheart.”

“And ever since then, every Halloween they come ashore, looking for their mother, asking her to finish their lesson. And if they don't find her, they'll grab the first person they see and drag them away!”

“Ohhh! That terrifying!” Biff gasps.

“And the only way to protect yourself is to write out the last two letters of each of their names in the sand. That way, they will see them and return to the sea.”

“Aargh! Why aren't you all writing them now?” Biff asks worriedly.

“It's just a silly children's story, love.” Mxy coos. “Just ignore her.”

“I don't know…sometimes stories are rooted in truth. I'm just going to write the letters. To be on the safe side.” Biff grabs a long piece of driftwood that's washed up nearby but her spindly Mike Wazowski arms can't quite maneuver it enough to make it usable as a writing implement. They all stand there for an uncomfortably long time waiting for her to sort it out.

“Oh, for God's sake. Here, I'll do it. What were the letters again?”

Allie recites: “Kl-Tp-Zx-Ym.”

Mxy finishes up, drops the driftwood and brushes the sand off his hands. When he notices…

“Hey...what the...NO! You tricked me, you horrible child! You made me spell my name backwards! Now she's going to bind my powers!” He howls and curses as his fingers begin to glow and dematerialize, followed by his arms, and then the rest of him.

Allie smiles and waves. “Bye-bye, Mr. Jerk-face!”

“I hope you all have a bloody miserable Halloween!” his voice lingers for a moment before he's finally, completely gone.

“Thank you, child. That was quite clever of you. And don't worry, he won't be bothering you all anymore,” Biff says.

"You're welcome. My Daddy told me how to get rid of 5th dimensional beings a long time ago, in case one showed up ever." Kara looks at her husband with one eyebrow raised, and he shrugs in return. 

“Uh, thank you, Biff!” Kara calls after as the cartoon visage of Mike Wazowski reverts to its orb state, then slowly shrinks down into nothing.

“Any time, Kara Zor-El and Mon-El of Daxam! And for the record, I've always rooted for the two of you! You're such a cute couple! Glad things worked out! I'll say hello to Music Meister for you, okay?”

“Uh, sure! Happy Halloween!”

“You too!”

At long last, the little family is alone together, on the beach, and ready to head to Grandma and Grandpa's for some apple cider. The two alien parents smile at each other, relieved, and stroll with their brood down the sand towards the big white house.

“Best…Halloween...Ever,” Xander says.

“Yes, it is,” his father says, kissing Kara happily. She reciprocates, smiling as she pulls away.

“Allie, want to see how fast you can run?” she says. The child nods excitedly.

“Race ya!” Kara picks up John, while Mon-El grabs the twins (who haven't quite developed reliable speed yet) and they all take off running, arriving at Eliza and Jeremiah's in moments, and nearly scaring Jeremiah out of his wits when they suddenly all appear out of nowhere on the back deck. He nearly drops his mug in shock, but Eliza casually strolls out to greet them, tray of caramel apples in hand.

“So, how was your evening?” she asks. “Anything fun happen?”

Kara and Mon-El look at each other, blink, and burst out laughing. Eliza and Jeremiah regard them inquisitively, as Eliza starts handing out the treats.

Pulling herself together, Kara smiles and watches her costume-clad children tear into their apples and candy.

“Nope, just a regular, ordinary Halloween!”


End file.
